Elle m'a appelé Eva
by lostonSaturne
Summary: Je n'ai que très peu connu ma mère. D'elle je ne tiens rien, à part mon nom Eva.Et peut-être aussi d'étranges pouvoirs magiques. C'est lorsqu'ils se sont manifestés que j'ai compris que ma vie serait étrange et semée d'embûches. Mais c'est devenu une évidence lorsque j'ai rencontré Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore et Minerva comtemplaient ,abattu, le salon détruit.

-Mon Dieu...murmura cette dernière au bord des larmes.

-Il fallait s'y attendre. Amélie était trop exposée au danger. Nous l'avions prévenue.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi donc?

-Les mangemorts sont sans pitié Minerva. La colère brillait dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard.

-Mais que...

La question du professeur de métamorphose restat en suspend. Un cri avait rettenti. Un cri d'enfant.

Dumbledore observa la pièce d'un oeil attentif. D'un pas vif il s'avança et souleva un couverture tombée à terre. Un nourisson en pleur apparut.

-Bon Dieu, mais c'est la petite Eva! S'exclama Minerva. Par quelle miracle a-t-elle échapper à l'enlèvement Albus?

Il observa longuement l'enfant avant de marmoner:

-Un sort de protection...

-Pardon?

-Minerva,repris le directeur d'une voix claire et déterminée, je vous laisse vous charger de cette petite. Emmenez là à cette adresse.

#########

Minerva regarda d'un air septique l'orphelinat où elle était censée laisser l'enfant.

Elle ne comprenait pas ,une fois de plus, le raisonement de son directeur. Elle observa la petite. Ses cheveux chataîng,ses yeux claires et ses toutes petites mains. Minerva avait toujours désiré un enfant. Elle suspendit sa main préte à appuyer sur la sonnette... Puis se reprit. Elle devait le faire. Et c'est d'une main ferme qu'elle sonna à la porte.

############

Mme Pierce ouvrit de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. Une femme étrange coiffée d'un chapeau digne des déguisements de sorcière que les marmots enfilaient à Halloween se tenait devant elle portant un enfant enmailloté dans une couverture. Sans un mot elle lui tendit l'enfant et disparu dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

_11 ans plus tard:_

Eva avait toujours su qu'elle était bizarre. Mais à ce point! Recevoir une lettre envoyé par un hibou et qui invite à une école de sorcellerie là c'est trop. Mme Pierce dit que c'est un canulard mais Eva a des doutes.

#######################

_5 jours plus tard:_

«Tu es bien Eva? Demande d'une voie sèche et autoritaire l'étrange femme qui vient d'entrée dans le refectoire.

Mme Pierce la regarde fixement en se demandant où l'a-t-elle déjà vu. Les autres enfants cessent de manger et la regardent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Eva ,elle, avale sa salive et articule difficilement: « Oui c'est bien moi. »

L'étrange femme se tourne alors vers Mme Pierce et lui dit d'une voix sans appelle:

« Je vous l'emprunte jusqu'à ce soir. »

Eva se demande si elle sera en vie à la fin de cette journée. Elle ignore qu'en réalité elle passera les instants les plus étrange de sa vie.

#################

_1er septembre:_

La jeune fille s'appuie contre la vitre du train. Elle serre contre elle la cage de son hibou posée sur ses genoux. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour elle. D'abord acheté ses fournitures au chemin de Traverse qui est le lieu le plus bizard qu'elle ai vue en 11 ans d'existence est une expérience peu commune! Puis il a fallu trouver la voie 9¾. Elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée. Et maintenant la voilà installée dans ce train qui s'apprête à l'enmener vers une destination inconnue. Pour l'heure elle regarde avec un pincement au coeur les familles en train de se dire au revoir. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux elle croise le regard d'un jeune garçon au cheveux noir de jaie, en bataille et aux yeux vert. Elle observe le même air mélancolique qu'elle. Elle pense que décidément elle n'est pas si seule.

##################

-Eva Marks! Appele Mme Mc Gonagall,qui est en réalité la sorcière qui l'a accompagnée au chemin de Traverse.

Eva s'avance. Elle a l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. Elle monte sur le tabouret. La professeur de potion dépose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Tiens une Marks,s'exclame aussitôt une voix caverneuse, effectivement tu ressembles à ta mère, beaucoups moins à ton père, M Black. »

Eva n'as jamais entendu parler ni de sa mère ni de son père. Elle sait qu'elle porte le nom de sa mère mais elle ne connaissait ,jusqu'à maintenant, celui de son père. Cependant cette voix l'intimide trop pour qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que se soit.

«Je vois que tu es capable de grandes choses...

De longue minutes suivent cette remarques.

« Peut-être que... Pourquoi pas après tout ta mère était à Gryffondor contrairement à ton père. Il était à Serpentard ,lui. »

Eva tressaille, Ron quelques minutes plus tôt lui a confié que les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient, étaient des adeptes de magie noire.

« A ce que je vois la maison qui te conviendrait le mieu est GRYFFONDOR! »

#################

Aie! Essayer d'aller sauver cette Hermione Granger d'un troll était peut être véritablement dangereux même si c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais sauter sur la tête du troll ,ça c'est sûr, ce n'était pas une bonne idée!

###################

C'est étrange comme les créatures magiques l'attirent. Hagrid lui a dit qu'elle était très douée avec elles... En particulier avec Norbert!

####################

Eva les regarde. Elle pense que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voit ses trois sont déterminés. Ils foncent pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment et même le reste du monde! Mais Eva le sait, le risque est grand! Rogue est dangeureux certes! Mais elle ressent un autre danger. Plus noir, plus menaçant... Pourtant elle continu de les regarder. Elle lit la lueur de courage dans leurs yeux. Cette année à leurs côtés a été la meilleure de sa vie. Ils l'attendent tout trois devant la porte. Alors,déterminée, elle s'approche de la poignée de cette dernière qui va s'ouvrir sur des millions de dangers. Pourtant à leurs côtés elle n'a pas peur.

Elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix.


End file.
